Vainilla
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot      Una noche lluviosa lejos de ella


Q' tal? aqui les dejo un Oneshot que comence hace ya vario. No suelo escribir cosas que me pasan a mi pero bueno, esta es otra excepcion.

Espero les agrade.

Saludos!.

Dedicado a ella. Mi inspiracion.

* * *

Tome papel y pluma sin saber que escribir. Un par de apuntes pensé, me harían conciliar el sueño. Más no fue así. Era ya la cuarta noche en la semana en la cual no hacía más que pensarle. El insomnio me agobiaba. Tanto o más que el hecho de no tenerle a mi lado. Le extrañaba y era algo que no podía ocultar.

Por la madrugada, alrededor de las 4 a.m., que por lo regular era cuando con suerte podía dormir un poco, le soñaba. No importando si me encontrase en casa o en algún otro lugar; en sueños, siempre le encontraba. Y aquella noche, esperaba no fuese la excepción.

Un estruendo hizo apagar las luces dejando todo en penumbra mientras afuera, el aire y la lluvia que de momento golpeteaban la ventana pedían a gritos entrar.

Me quede en silencio, expectante a algo más. Suprimiendo mí deseo por salir de aquel lugar. De abrir las ventanas para dejar la fresca y húmeda brisa empaparme.

Moví mi mirada hacia el escritorio, o donde suponía debía estar. Dejando mi lugar frente a la ventana di un par de pasos guiada por la luz que despedía mi móvil y observándolo un momento decidí tomarlo para comenzar a buscar, con la poca luz de la cual este me podía proveer, los fósforos que minutos antes había traído conmigo.

Encendí un fosforo y observe la hoja que aun seguía arriba de mi desordenado escritorio, justo frente a mí. Esperando. Ahora, tan solo un par de garabatos y frases sin sentido eran las que le adornaban. Suspire. Aquello al parecer no me serviría de mucho, '_Y mucho menos si no tengo mis pensamientos en orden'_ pensé mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana donde me encontraba antes. Pude ver como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban parsimoniosamente por el cristal, mientras en mi mano, el calor producido por el fosforo que rápidamente se consumía entre mis dedos me pedía le apagase. Un relámpago mas se encargo de alumbrar la habitación casi en su totalidad, y en el silencio, el tenue sonido de los autos que acompañados entre gotas de lluvia, parecían desaparecer a lo lejos.

Tras un par de segundos donde el olor a fosforo usado llegaba a mí, decidí tomar uno nuevo y encender la vela que pacientemente aguardaba a ser usada desde el día en el que decidí seria un adorno mas. Un par de segundos pasaron cuando al fin pude sentir su aroma. Vainilla. Como amaba yo aquel tenue aroma. Tan dulce. "No más que ella. . " pronuncie apenas para mí al momento de cerrar los ojos.

Lamí mis labios al tiempo en que le recordaba, dibujando con sus manos suaves caricias sobre mi piel. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al tiempo en que sonriendo recordaba sus labios sobre los míos. Su cuerpo aprisionando el mío sobre la cama. Entre las blancas sabanas que en aquel momento, se encargaban de adornarle. Aquellas que justo ahora, tal y como yo, le extrañaban.

"Despierta" me dije a mi misma mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como quien trata de alejar un mal pensamiento de sí. No era momento para aquello, para esa clase de recuerdos. No era el momento adecuado para acentuar la melancolía que en aquel momento sentía, y mucho menos en aquella forma. "Simplemente no lo es" dije mientras inconscientemente mordía mi labio inferior enrojeciéndolo un poco.

Decidí sentarme de nuevo y tomando la pluma que descansaba sobre la hoja frente a mí, garabateé un momento. Justo al ritmo en que la rojiza flama danzaba frente a mí. Hipnotizanté. Al tiempo en que divertida hacia bailar mi sombra en la pared. Tal cual entendiese mi estado, e incluso las palabras que inconscientemente estaba por escribir.

'Te extraño' leí mentalmente al poner atención a la hoja. Aquello era lo más sensato que había escrito en toda la noche, o al menos sobre aquella hoja. "Te extraño" leí en voz alta y con una sonrisa de lado. Aquellas dos simples palabras que entre líneas y garabatos se encontraban luchando por espacio, aquellas que, aun siendo tan pocas, tenían tanto sentido para mí.

Me quede quieta, como esperando a que aquellas palabras me hablases un poco más de aquel sentimiento que hasta ese momento no había considerado como tal. Esperando un motivo más para sonreír. Para recordarle.

'Simple ansiedad' recuerdo haber pensado. "Ansiedad" reí un poco al recuerdo de aquel viejo pensamiento. "Simplemente. . ." comencé a balbucear al tiempo en que tomando mi celular me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mi cama ". . . la extraño" dije después de prácticamente haberme lanzado a la cama. Suspire. Aquella había sido la primera vez que reconocía que le extrañaba. . .

Recargue la cabeza sobre la almohada y después de dejar el móvil que aun sostenía con fuerza a un lado, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar con cada segundo que pasaba. Soñolienta, observe el techo por un momento, justo antes de que la vela qué momento atrás había encendido se apagara. Maldije. No me gustaba estar completamente a obscuras mas no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para levantarme e ir por otra vela.

Me recosté de lado y a pesar del sueño que en ese momento parecía intoxicarme alcance el móvil una vez más. Y mientras escuchaba las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra la ventana cerré los ojos. Dejando que el brillo del móvil aluzara por unos segundos antes de terminar su batería. Antes de que de su pantalla se borrase la leyenda de '3:57'.


End file.
